Ichiya and Nichiya
|Magic1 = Perfume Magic |Character2 = Ichiya and Nichiya |Kanji2 = ニチヤ |Romaji2 = Nichiya |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera |Image Gallery = }} Ichiya and Nichiya is a friendship between Blue Pegasus Mage, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and his Edolas counterpart and fellow Blue Pegasus Mage and Exceed, Nichiya. About Ichiya and Nichiya Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki) is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm). Many have referred him as an old man because of the way he looks, despite being 29 years old when first introduced. Ichiya is a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs. After seven years from Fairy Tail's incident on Tenrou Island, Ichiya's appearance hasn't changed much, with the only visible difference being his hair, which has gotten longer and is kept in a different hairstyle, with the wavy, spiky strands being kept downwards and covering the sides of his face. Ichiya's first attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus’ symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it, containing perfumes used for Ichiya's Perfume Magic. After the 7-years time skip, his attire underwent subtle changes, getting visibly simpler, with his short pants losing the dark hems, his jacket seemingly covering a plain shirt which is dark in the lower part, and his shoes being dark. Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as handsome, though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) or master and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her. Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey". Nichiya Nichiya (ニチヤ Nichiya) is the Edolas counterpart of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. He was the captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard. In Earth Land, Nichiya becomes a member of Blue Pegasus using a rabbit costume. Nichiya seems to have the same facial features as Ichiya, but also dons cat ears and whiskers, that are unique to the Exceeds. He also has a distinctively large head, with orange hair arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He also wears a red hat with a cat symbol on it. Being the captain of the Extalia army, he wears royal blue army coat with a brown belt. He also wears a two-paneled apron, with the Extalia army's logo imprinted on it, dark-green pants and brown boots. He usually carries a sword encased in a scabbard. Like Ichiya, Nichiya is mostly seen standing with his index and middle fingers pointed. As a member of Blue Pegasus, Nichiya wears a full rabbit costume, blue in color, with a blue Blue Pegasus crest in the center of his bellow, inside a dark circle. Oddly enough, when wearing the costume, Nichiya looks like a very tall person, despite his small size. How he's able to move inside the costume still remains unknown, as his legs and arms are too small to reach the respective costume's parts. The costume's head has two long ears always kept raised, two oval eyes with yellow sclera and brown iris with small eyebrows far from them. It also has lines coming out of the eyes' delimitation on its upper part, and the oval crystalline lens are slightly moved upside. Its jaw is white, composed of an open mouth smiling with two rabbit-like teeth and red tongue, as well as a triangular nose. The costume also gives full motion to the fingers, allowing Nichiya to do the two-fingers signature stance of Blue Pegasus' Trimens. The feet are also covered by the costume, that overall gives Nichiya the look of a person in a rabbit costume. Strangely, there's an inconsistency on his head's whiskers: In his first appearance, he has two thin whiskers in each cheek, but in subsequent panels they have been removed. However, final manga depictions, as well as anime depictions bring the whiskers back. To get out of the costume, Nichiya simply removes the costume's head. Inside the costume, Nichiya wears a long-sleeved violet smoking jacket with a light-colored undershirt and a tie. He still has the Extalia army hat on his head, but now uses shoes instead of boots. Nichiya is very loyal to Extalia and the queen, referring to her as a god. He also hates humans and their smell and detests the fallen ones. Like Ichiya, he is also a fan of perfumes and odors. He is very well-respected in the army. While using the rabbit costume, Nichiya retains a more calm and happy-go-lucky personality regardless of the situation, keeping silent most of the time. History Ichiya's History Ichiya's history is unknown or have not yet been told. Nichiya's History Nichiya's history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship Ichiya was a mage of Blue Pegasus. Nichiya was an Exceed of Extalia. A day they met and Ichiya decided to "adopt" the cat considering it a his clone. He gave him a rabbit costume until the moment to use his surprise effect. Synopsis Edolas Arc In Edolas Fairy Tail's member activated reverse Anima to send all the magic of the world in Earth Land. This resulted in the moving of ALL the Exceed in Earth Land and the creation of "new couples". Most of Exceed, like every Edolas inhabitant had a counterpart of a different race in Earth Land. Nichiya had an human counterpart: Ichiya X791 Arc Ichiya and Nichiya met during the seven years of Fairy Sphere. The exceed joined Blue Pegasus guild Grand Magic Games Arc During the tag battle with 4 Cerberos Ichiya learned he and Nichiya had different power level. He decided to protect his friend and defeated bacchus and Rocker. All guild members accepted their new comrade. References Navigation Category:Friends Category:Ichiya and Nichiya Category:Needs Help